Glomp!
by Aki Horuzumi
Summary: Sasuke 'accidentally' threw Hinata's precious teddy bear. She gets angry, and he says his fault, Hinata wants an apology from him, but he never gave her one, and she gets angry again. Moreover, this little incident that happened between them, swapping both of their, err, let's just say something wasn't supposed to happen until Akamaru was the one at 'fault'. SasuHina AU. (One shot)


**I know. I'm supposed to be working, "My Grandfather's Inheritance", but who told you I can't procrastinate?! Summary is bad, but I'm in a hurry to publish this. This is my entry#1 for the "Musical and Crossover" contest of SasuxHina-FC at DeviantArt. I took this plot from a manga, which I forgot. But, whatever it is, I claim disclaimer, since the contest is about music and crossovers. Contains multiple kissing scenes. OOC. OCC. I AM SCREWING UP THIS STORY BECAUSE OF HOW OOC IT IS.**

┐(￣ヮ￣)┌

"Akamaru!" Hinata shouted as she ran behind Akamaru, who was running away (in which Akamaru thought it was a game of tag) from her. Hinata had chased Akamaru for a few minutes, but she was already getting tired. Hinata stopped for a while to take a breath, as she saw a tree nearby. She rested her back against the trunk, and looked up to see the lively green leaves, flown away by the wind. It was Sunday and Kiba asked Hinata if she could take care of Akamaru for a day because he was going to a soccer championship. Of course, Hinata couldn't disagree because she had no plans and just wanted to rest by the day. However, she didn't mind taking care of Akamaru while resting at the same time.

But this time, she couldn't rest. Why, you ask? Well, it's because Akamaru got ahold of her stuffed teddy bear, that her mother gave her for her ninth birthday. Hinata always treasured that teddy bear, because her mother was rarely seen at their house and she was working abroad. Hinata sighed, Akamaru can be stubborn sometimes but he is always playful, especially if it concerns something fluffy. She looked over to her left, and saw Akamaru with someone.

Hinata sat up, and narrowed her eyes to get a clear view to see who it was, and it was—Sasuke Uchiha. The two were at the bridge, by the river. The cold and distant boy at her school, that every girl fawns over, and also the most popular boy, not to mention. Sasuke was holding Hinata's—_covered in Akamaru's saliva_—teddy bear, by the end of the teddy bear's leg. Hinata quickly ran to Sasuke, and she almost tripped herself over. As Hinata approached the what seems to be disgusted Uchiha, she tugged his sleeve, getting his attention to Hinata. Sasuke was about to say something, until Hinata interrupted.

"Gomenasai… Akamaru c-can be like t-that sometimes, S-Sasuke-san," Hinata stuttered nervously. She didn't stutter much to others, but when she's around the Uchiha, she couldn't control her nervousness. Sasuke looked at Akamaru, who was wagging his tail cheerfully, and then looked back again at the teddy bear that was covered in Akamaru's saliva. Sasuke didn't want to hold the disgusting teddy bear anymore, and thus, he did something that he might regret later. He threw it over the river and it disappeared quickly. What Sasuke didn't expect that Hinata almost fell down the railing, if he didn't held her back.

"What are you doing?! Are you crazy?!" Sasuke asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"B-but, why did you t-throw that teddy bear?!" Hinata clutched Sasuke's chest, and her eyes looked serious.

"It was covered in saliva, anyway. What was so important about it?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and it landed at the river, trying to see if the teddy bear somehow was stuck into a rock or something.

"That teddy bear was a gift from my mother!" Hinata's voice raised, still not letting go of her tight grip of Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke looked surprised, who knew she could be this angry, or how she was angry at _him_. Sasuke shrugged, trying to push Hinata away, which worked.

"How are you g-going to repay t-this?" Hinata was angry as hell at him right now, just a single teddy bear could blow her fuse.

"I don't know." Sasuke felt guilty, he shrugged and placed both of his hands in his pocket.

Hinata saw the look on his eyes and she gasped, as she realized on what she just did. "I'm sorry for being a-angry like t-that, Sasuke-san…" Hinata softly said; looking embarrassed of her first time being angry like that—especially someone at Sasuke.

"No need, it was my fault anyway."

"O-okay then… can you please a-apologize?"

"No." Sasuke's reply was fast, everybody knew that Sasuke doesn't apologize. Well, he often says that it was his fault but no one ever heard of him saying sorry, even his family.

"Please apologize, Sasuke-san." Hinata persisted; she just wanted an apology from him for throwing her most precious teddy bear.

"No."

"Please?" This time, Hinata stepped closer, wanting to grip Sasuke's chest. She sounded a bit angry.

"No." Sasuke's voice hardened, stepping back from Hinata, but she still stepped closer and closer to him.

"I just want an apology, Sasuke-san!" Hinata gripped Sasuke's shirt, inches away from both of each other's faces, she narrowed her eyes at him and she wasn't the type to be someone that ignores an apology behind.

"I said no."

"Is it _too_ hard for say just one—" Hinata was interrupted by an unexpected move.

Behind, Akamaru saw a Frisbee directing towards him. He jumped over to catch it, and he did. However, little did he know that he accidentally knocked Hinata over to Sasuke, smashing their lips together; making a weird _glomp_ sound and suddenly, a flash of light struck between the two, but it disappeared quickly.

When Hinata opened _her_ eyes, _she_ had a cold aura, by what the passersby thought. For Sasuke, as _he_ opened his eyes, _he_ flushed pure red. _He_ looked away from Hinata and buried _himself_ in _his_ hands, _his_ heartbeat beating uncontrollably. Hinata seemed confused, how did _she _saw **_himself_**, blushing? _She_ looked at _her_ hands at they were soft, small, and not _hard_. At Sasuke, _he_ also noticed that _his_ hands were big and rough, not compared to the ones _he _actually thought _he _had.

Both Sasuke and Hinata eyed each other, and a couple of seconds, they finally realized what the situation was. "We exchanged bodies!" Both of them shouted, pointing to each other and the other people around them were surprised.

"W-what?! H-how… w-why?!" Sasuke* stuttered badly and observed his body.

"Get a hold of yourself, Hyu—Uchiha!" Hinata shook Sasuke by the shoulders, trying to get some common sense into him. Sasuke nodded, he took a deep breath and tried to control himself.

"Alright," Sasuke replied, pushing Hinata away. Hinata crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. '_This outfit is hot and baggy as hell. How can she even breathe in this thing?_' **Sasuke** thought, glancing at Sasuke who was looking at the river below.

"What are you looking at?" Hinata asked, breaking the silence between them.

"_My_ teddy bear." Sasuke frowned, and then Hinata covered his mouth.

"Don't you _dare_ say that again! Don't forget that we exchanged bodies, Hyuga!" Hinata whispered angrily. Sasuke nodded and Hinata released her hand from his mouth.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Hinata asked, turning to Sasuke who looked down on the ground. "Don't do that also, Hyuga. People are going to change their opinions of me later on," she stated, trying to get used to the hot temperature of the summer heat and plus that to Hinata's long jacket and baggy jeans.

"I d-don't know."

"Also that, stop with the stuttering. It makes me look weak."

"I c-can't help it, I must have become my h-hobby or some sort."

"Just stop with that for a while until we both know on how to change back to our bodies."

"Then what do you s-suggest that w-we do?"

"I don't know; that's why I'm asking you."

"I also don't have the answer…" Sasuke looked away, and noticed that Akamaru was nowhere to found. His eyes widened and he turned his head from right to left, seeing that Akamaru was playing catch with a girl.

"What are you looking at now, Hyuga?"

"Akamaru. It seems that h-he's playing w-with…" Sasuke hesitated to say the girl he saw, but he had to let Hinata know. "Sakura," his voice strained. If Sasuke would go over there and get Akamaru, Sasuke would either cling to him or follow him around, to which Sasuke couldn't stand.

"Oh Kami." Hinata rolled her eyes, in thought of a certain pink-haired girl. She knew that Sasuke wouldn't go there.

"What a-am I going to d-do now…" Hinata saw the look on Sasuke's face and it seemed desperate. Hinata guessed that Sasuke was taking care of Akamaru for the day, because he could always see Akamaru with Kiba.

"Just sit there and I'll get him for you." Sasuke didn't had a chance to see Hinata because she hurriedly left, leaving Sasuke surprised.

(ι´Д｀)ﾉ

"Thank you for s-spending time with me, Sasuke-san," Sasuke said when he reached in front of his house. It was already evening, when both of them arrived at Sasuke's house.

"Didn't I remind you countless times today to just stop stutter for a little while?" Hinata asked, petting Akamaru, who she was currently holding.

"Gomen. I'll try to do that more often then. See you tomorrow Sasuke-san." Sasuke gave Hinata a—_what seems to be—_smile, to which she cringed.

"Also, add that "_do not smile_" to my rules when you are using my body, Hyuga." Hinata smirked and left Sasuke's house.

When Sasuke opened the door, he let out a saying—a saying that the _real _Sasuke would never say, or would say.

"Tadaima." He removed his shoes at the doorstep, and then he saw Sasuke's mother and his father in front of him. His mother was grinning happily and his father smirked.

"What?" Sasuke asked who was uncomfortable of the silence.

"Who was that girl by the window, sweetie?" His mother—_by what Hinata told him earlier whose name was Mikoto_—smiled sweetly at him.

"My friend." Sasuke shrugged and walked past Mikoto, but stopped when his father—_who seemed a little younger, but Hinata also told him earlier that he has an older brother—_grabbed his arm.

"Are you sick, outouto? Because I never expected you to be polite," his deep voice sounded most like Sasuke's and Sasuke assumed it was Itachi.

Sasuke also did something, _un_Sasukely—he chuckled. "It's just that I'm h-happy today." Both of the Uchihas in front were shocked and speechless. Is this Sasuke? The one who barely shows emotion—or even holds one?

"Okay…" Itachi's voice trailed off, he released his grip of Sasuke's arm and whispered to Mikoto, "_Sasuke might be on drugs, okaa-san."_ Mikoto only chuckled back, and returned to their kitchen. Sasuke didn't looked back or even hear Itachi's whisper—_that was merely audible_—and returned to his room. (Hinata had trouble finding the room because Sasuke only told her that the door was dark blue and she swore, the other doors were also dark blue and she only saw the difference between Sasuke's door to the others was that it was a _darker_ shade of blue)

After Sasuke entered his room, he saw a wooden table desk across him. He sat down on the study chair, and observed the room. The walls were blue, with a hint of gray. His room had two bookshelves, obviously filled with old books from either his childhood or some history ones. His bed was a single one and to sum it up, his room was neat and clean. Sasuke, still observing the room, saw a trash bin below, near the table desk. It was filled with crumpled papers and some were sticking out. Sasuke's curiosity grew, what could be inside those papers? However, it might be something private, and **Hinata**** had always respect for privacy. But this… this one trash bin filled with papers... tempted him, and he had to do this because, how many chances could **she** go inside the Uchiha's room again? None.

'_I have nothing better to do than this. Gomen… Sasuke-san_,' Sasuke thought and he sighed. He grabbed a few papers from the trash bin and placed it on top of the desk. Sasuke started to open the papers, one by one, and he only saw writings that had big crosses in them. In short, it was like someone scribbling or someone who had a failed attempt on making a… love letter?—wait, it _looked _like it was. **Hinata** was curios; **Sasuke **didn't seemed to be the type of person to write a love letter but… this un-crumbled papers were proof enough.

_I could not get enough of your scent. You smell sweet, and I could be with you all day, if I ever had a chance to. Your sweet voice is enough to make me-_

The writing ended here, and Hinata opened the other papers, only finding other failed attempts to make a romantic love letter. After a few minutes, Sasuke sighed, he wiped of the sweat from his forehead and his work of '_invading **Sasuke**'s privacy_' was done. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder, who that girl is. But whoever it was, she was lucky to have someone like **Sasuke**, who had, 10 failed attempts in total. Sasuke felt sleepy, because throughout the day, he played with Akamaru and Hinata. He had to ask himself a few times, on why Hinata stayed with him. Moreover, _why_ Hinata looked like she enjoyed their time together. Sasuke shook, getting out of the thoughts out of his mind so he can get some decent sleep.

(ᴗ˳ᴗ)

Hinata sat on a nearby bench, waiting for the dark-haired Uchiha to come. It was hot today, _extra _hot, and she couldn't even stand the temperature. It was as she was at the desert, since she didn't change her clothes and basically that long jacket and baggy pants made her want to strip naked. She didn't even changed her outfit, that same human oven outfit, by what Hinata means. She was meeting up with Sasuke, to discuss on how to fix this problem, and she waited for the past 10 minutes for him. Few more minutes, and still, the Uchiha didn't arrived. She was out in this hot weather, while Sasuke was still at his house! Obviously, she couldn't stand it. She stood up and searched for a nearby water fountain, which she immediately found. When Hinata approached the water fountain, she was not aware of her surroundings and bumped to a person, who seemed to be in a hurry. Needless to say, it was Sasuke. Hinata narrowed her eyes at him with anger.

"Where were you all this time, Hyuga?!"

"W-what?" Sasuke stood up, looking confused by Hinata's question.

"I have been waiting here, on this unbearable weather, and you just arrived?!"

"Well, excuse me for—"

"Sasuke-teme!" _That_ voice. It alerted both the attention of the Hyuga and the Uchiha, since there was only one person who calls Sasuke that. Sasuke hesitated to turn his head and he couldn't face the cheerful blonde. Hinata, shocked to see **his** own body trembling and blushing, grabbed Sasuke's hand and ran away from meeting up with the voice.

They were running and ended up hiding behind a tree. Hinata crossed her arms and leaned back against the tree, thinking about the ways to solve this. While Sasuke, tried to calm himself down, to what he was going to do if Naruto saw both of them. Moreover, what Naruto could _think _if he misunderstood the whole situation?

"Hyuga." Hinata's calm voice snapped Sasuke out of his thoughts. "Don't panic. It's only the dobe that saw us."

"B-but… I don't w-want Naruto-kun to see us… he might t-think that I'm with—"

"First off, I have been doing research—_whoa. That made **Hinata **think that **Sasuke**_ _was serious as hell—_last night to fix this problem. I didn't find any answers to resolve this, but I have been thinking on doing reverse psychology."

"Eh? What do you mean, _reverse psychology_?"

"What I mean is, Hyuuga, that when you kissed me, we swapped bodies. Now, I think that it's _my_ turn for that to swap both of our bodies back to normal."

"Your turn… so that means…" Sasuke's face flushed pure red, burying himself in both of his hands. Thinking that Hinata is going to kiss him, Sasuke did not expect another kiss.

Hinata sighed, oh how this is going to take a while. "Come on, Hyuuga, it's not that big of deal."

"W-well, it is to me, Uchiha-san. That was just my first kiss a few days ago and you are just going to kiss me again?!"

"Technically, it was _you _who kissed me. And don't think that I'm taking this for granted."

"It seems that you do."

"No, it's doesn't."

"It does."

"Doesn't."

"Does!"

"Fine, have it your way then." Hinata sighed and walked away, leaving Sasuke dumbfounded. Her voice sounded… disappointed, by what Sasuke thought. That made him an idiot, Hinata was helping on both of their problems, while Sasuke just denied it. Hinata spent time with him yesterday, and **Hinata**'s opinion of **Sasuke** changed. She… was starting to like him, not just because they were together yesterday, because of how **Sasuke** wasn't the same cold person **she** knew. **Sasuke** was kind yesterday… maybe he was just not the type to be open-minded. Sasuke ran after Hinata, and when he saw her, he shouted, "Hinata!", which caught Hinata's attention, also the people nearby.

"All right, let's do it then," said Sasuke when he approached Hinata. Hinata smirked and leaned closer to Sasuke, taking him in a slow and dazzling kiss. **Hinata**'s mind was in the state to faint, since **Sasuke** was _so_ good at kissing, **she** thought that **Sasuke** trapped her. A flash of light suddenly appeared in the middle of them, and then it disappeared. Hinata slowly opened her eyes, seeing that she and Sasuke were still kissing. Their kiss was sweet and soft, if you ask both of them.

Hinata slowly pushed Sasuke away after a few seconds. Her heart was beating uncontrollably and she thought she was going to faint any second, but she didn't. She looked away from Sasuke and she was red as a tomato.

"Hinata, my mother had informed me a few days later that Itachi's birthday is going to be tomorrow. She also asked me if you wanted to come," Sasuke asked, breaking the silence between them. Wait… did he just called her, "Hinata"?

"S-sure… I-I'll come…" Hinata hesitated to reply, because she was still shocked by the unexpected kiss.

"Come to my house tomorrow, precisely, at 9 in the morning. Pack an extra bathing suit and—don't be late." And with that, Sasuke soon left Hinata, who was still blushing.

"W-wait… what did I just get myself into?!" Hinata blurted, confused by what she had agreed about attending _Itachi_'s birthday.

(｀_´)ゞ

"Coming!" A voice shouted inside Sasuke's house. Hinata was trembling; she wore a light pink bikini, inside her transparent summer dress. She was currently at Sasuke's porch step and arrived precisely before 9 o'clock. The door opened, revealing Sasuke's mother, who smiled when she saw Hinata.

"It's you again! Hinata is the name, right? Sasuke is waiting for you insi—"

"Come in, Hyuga," Sasuke's deep voice interjected Mikoto, who twitched her eye when he did. Hinata bowed at Mikoto, and then stepped inside of the house. _Hyuga…_ the sounding of him calling Hinata's last name made her feel… uncomfortable. She saw Sasuke, leaning against the doorframe, which led to their backyard. He only wore dark blue trunks. She approached Sasuke, and then ask nervously, "What t-time does the p-party start?"

"In a few minutes, let's just sit by the pool while waiting," Sasuke replied and walked outside with Hinata. (**BAM. THERE GOES THE OOC**) Hinata had casually took of her summer dress, revealing out her bikini. She sat down at the edge of the pool beside Sasuke, who seemed to be thinking.

"Let's play a game to pass the time, Hyuga," Sasuke said, breaking the uncomfortable silence between them. Hinata meekly nodded with a slight blush on her face. Sasuke is acting weird today, since yesterday, or even the day they switched bodies! Well, that shocked Hinata last night because of how and _why_ Sasuke is acting this way. Maybe… it was a test?

"I suggest we play 20 questions."

"Okay."

"You go first." Hinata gulped, what kind of question could she ask? How Sasuke has been acting out-of-character? Why isn't the party starting right now? Or…

"Who d-do you like?" Hinata stared at his surprised and dark onyx eyes. He smirked, wanting to tease Hinata a little.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"P-please answer my question, Sasuke-san."

"And I my answer is, "Why"?"

"Because…" Hinata turned her head away from him and fiddled both of her fingers in a state of nervousness. "I saw y-your crumbled papers on m-making a l-love letter and I thought of how I c-could help…"

"In that case, I'll accept your offer." When Hinata turned to him, her eyes widened in surprise when Sasuke placed his left arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer for a soft and warm kiss. Both of them were in their own worlds, Hinata, running around crazily on her mind, while Sasuke, was… happy. Few seconds later, Sasuke broke the kiss, only to see Hinata, who had trouble on controlling herself to faint in front of him.

"W-what w-w-was… t-that?" Hinata nervously asked who was a bit happy because she was just kissed _three_ times in just _three _days.

"You wanted to know who I liked, now I answered your question. Was there much to explain?" Sasuke faintly smiled at her, a _true_ smile, which Hinata only saw.

"I g-guess not… s-since you just k-kissed me…" Hinata blushed pure shades of red, still wondering why Sasuke would like her. "W-why did you threw my teddy bear?"

"I wanted to get your attention," Sasuke flatly explained. _Smooth_ move there, Sasuke.

And for once, Hinata thought of buying other teddy bears.

(¬‿¬)

**I want to kill myself of how many headaches I'm getting now. I had to make Sasuke OOC… ME… I MADE SASUKE FRIGGIN' OOC TO FINISH THIS STORY. I am so dead -.- I hope you enjoyed because I did in writing this. Sorry if there are some errors because I'm sleep right now. So, review below if you see them and I will gladly appreciate you a lot for it. Give me all the constructive criticism! But, please be nice in writing those because I'm a sensitive person. I'm a terrible procrastinator. I have three one shots lining up in writing and the chapter 3 of, "My Grandfather's Inheritance". I want to… rewind back time because school is making me lack my enthusiasm in writing. Stay tuned for my contest entry#2. Please review and favorite so I can still make it until the deadline! Thanks in advance!**

_Sasuke* - Since Sasuke and Hinata switched bodies, they will be referred as; Sasuke Hinata and Hinata Sasuke._

_Hinata** - The real Hinata and Sasuke are in **bold** so that's what their thoughts are about each other._

**Sorry if you do not understand the glossary above. It's because I'm sleepy as hell right now. Special thanks to my beta, Dotchi13. Arigatou!**


End file.
